


Tricksters, Demons, and Trolls, oh-fucking-my (*DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN*)

by Trashtopia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (more may be added later) - Freeform, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Possible smut, TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE; MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, Tricksters, Trolls, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtopia/pseuds/Trashtopia
Summary: (Story also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/90711942-tricksters-demons-and-trolls-oh-fucking-my )It happened. It finally happened. The end of the world came... just not in the expected way. Sure there were zombies, but there were also demons."And adorable, angry trolls?"That's right, Dave. Angry Trolls.This is how the world ended. So, umm. yea..Anyway, this is Zombiestuck/Tricksterstuck. Oh no suprise plot twist. This is kinda like an alternate timeline?DaveKat is canon. DirkJake is canon. May contain smut if people ask.Will containe gore, viloence, anger, puns, horns, gays, bisexuals, genderfluids, transgenders, and insults towards the stupid fucking government.And probably a lot more stuff that im forgetting. So yea. Rated 'Mature' for a reason.If your fine with my usual bullshit, please continue reading.Homestuck charactaracters belong to Andrw Hussie, Any other characters from others shows, books, etc, i DO. NOT. OWN.Edit: 9/11/18*THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED! A REWRITE IS IN THE WORKS, WHICH CAN BE FOUND IN MY PROFILE WHEN I GET IT STARTED UP AGAIN!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in here! The story is an original, and was first posted on my Wattpad: Trashtopia.  
> Ill hopefully update it as i update on wattpad, so yea...

They found the safe house 6 months into the apocalypse. Sure, they'd seen other safe houses, but this one was different.

Dave, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, John, and Jake had made it to a small town in the middle of nowhere. All they knew was that they were somewhere in Iowa. It seemed empty, no one was around; dead or alive. The group wandered through the town, looking for anything that might help them.

They never expected to find what they did.

A girl was dragging a bag, looking around to make sure she wasn't going to get attacked or some shit. John, being the little friend leader he was, jumped up and ran over to the girl.

She went into an automatic defense mode, jumping around John and whacking him in the knee with a bat. John fell over, cursing. "What the fuck!?" The girl only glared at him."You don't just start running up to people like that, asshat." She snapped.

John frowned. "I was only gonna help-" Jake stepped out, hands up. "Alright, everyone calm the bloody hell down." The girl frowned, tense. She was clearly ready to run or fight; whichever happened first. Dirk followed Jake out, along with everyone else.

"I'm Dirk. This is Jake, John, Rose, Roxy, and Dave. We-" Dirk was cut off. "We need to go, now," Grace snapped, grabbing her bag. "Come on."

She started walking away, leaving everyone to run after her.

===============Time skip because I'm a lazy lil shit==================

 

Grace led them to a middle school, knocking on a door in patterns. The door opened, and she led them inside. "Stay put. Don't go anywhere, don't talk to anyone," Grace said, opening a door and walking into a room. "Think we can trust her?" John asked.

Grace came back out, two people following her. One was a boy with curly hair (looks like a fucking lion mane) and the other was a girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders. "...need to leave," Grace was saying to them. "Too many people in an area is asking for a hoard. Bree, go with Gage to his house and grab everything you can carry that you need. I'm going to take these idiots to my house and then ill come to help."

Gage and Bree nodded, grabbing their backpacks and weapons (both carried several pocket knives) before running outside. Grace led Dave, Dirk, John, and the rest of their group out of the school, weaving through yards. On the way, she stopped and got into several houses, grabbing anything of use and adding it to her bag.

They reached a big, white house with the first story windows all boarded up. Around the property was a tall fence, made of anything that you could find at a scrap yard. Grace led them in through a small opening, which she then covered up with a metal slat again before getting them into the house. It looked a lot nicer then almost everywhere else on the planet, and (much to everyone's excitement), had electricity. How, they may never know, but it was there, and that's all that mattered.

"Alright. I am going to go help my friends get stuff. Stay on the first floor, don't eat all the food, don't break anything, don't let any zombies in, you know. don't fuck this up," Grace said, taking everything out of her bag and setting the stuff on a table. "Just sit here and rest." She grabbed a water bottle, and walked outside, bag on her back and her weapon, a metal bat with spikes on the end, in hand.

Dave looked in the fridge, and with a happy sigh, flopped down on the carpeted floor with a bottle of apple juice. Everyone else layed down; flopping on the floor or sprawling on couches. "What do you think of her?" Roxy asked, laying upside down on a chair. Rose shrugged. "She seems tense." They continued talking about random things for a little longer before the door opened. Grace had arrived with Gage and Bree, arms and bags loaded with stuff.

"Who are they??" Gage asked, dropping the stuff he was carrying on a table before running over and looking at the group. "Who is she?" Gage asked, looking at Grace as he pointed at Jake, who looked confused and slightly offended.

"That's Jake. Anime shades next to him is Dirk, that's Roxy, Rose, John, and the cool kid over there is Dave." Grace said, and Gage looked at Rose for a moment before breaking out in a grin. "She's gonna be so happy!" Bree nodded in agreement. "Yea, yea happiness. I want some fucking fooooooddddd."

"Who's going to be happy?" Rose asked, looking hopeful. They'd gotten split up from he trolls early on, and had been looking all over the place for them. Rose missed Kanaya so much, and would often wake up screaming from dreams where her lover died.

Grace, who'd gone out into a big garage on the property a few minutes earlier, came back in, dragging some people behind her. Jade ran up to Jake and John, hugging them. Kanaya came running, picking up Rose and kissing her as they cried happy tears and babbled nonsense to eachother.

Though no one could see it, Dave was a wreck. Behind his shades, his red eyes pricked with the feeling of tears and shined with hurt. He missed Karkles...

Grace, being the sneaky asshole she was startled Dave slightly. "Don't worry, Dave. I'm sure you'll find 'em." Dave shrugged. "I have no idea what your talking about." Grace simply looked at him. "It's ok to hurt sometimes, man." With that, she stood up. "Alright. Let's go get people that we actually give a shit about from the ex hell hole." Rose gave Grace a confused look, and Bree laughed. "She means the middle school."

Grace laughed. "You are right, kind lady." She fake bowed to her friends before flipping them off. "Btw, your fucking government is shit." She ran as Gage mock gasped and started throwing paper at her. "How DARE you, villain!"

John, being the prankster he was, joined in on the fun by chasing Gage. "You highness! WAAAIIIITTTT!" Rose tripped him, making the brunette fall face first and laughing. Roxy was smiling widely, talking to Bree about cats.

Grace smiled, dodging more paper as she hid behind Dave before her smile fell. "Hold on a mother fucking minute."

Everyone froze, looking at her as their smiles fell. Grace looked around at everyone before frowning again. "Are you fucking kidding me." "What?" Bree asked, worried that they were going to be attacked.

Grace looked ready to kill something before she broke down laughing. "I'm still the shortest one here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peoples. First chapter XD I know it's shit, and things are kinda boring, but please bare with me here.  
> Thanks to Andrew Hussie for giving us this wonderful place. You've given so many people something to be happy about (alongside weeping their freaking eyes out). You've built a wonder fandom, and i am begging you to start homestuck up again.  
> And finally, thanks to anyone who showed up to read any of my bullshit. Please comment what you think. It really helps me get through the days and continue writing when I see someone has read the story, and/or commented something that they liked or think should happen.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no updates! My computer is dead, so i'll update when I can! :)

When they got back into the old middle school, grabbing a few small items (based on how many people were here, they wouldn't need them much longer when the zombies attacked) and people they could actually stand to be around.

Their group now consisted of Grace, Gage, Bree, Dirk, Dave, Kanaya, Rose, John, Jake. Jade, Taye, Kaylee, and Breeze. 13 people. Not too big. Everyone was laughing and smiling, talking about nonsense, when Grace stopped. They were halfway back to the safe house, on the side of the road by a group of trees.

Her face darkened in a matter of seconds. "Everyone, up the trees now. Get as high as you can and stay quiet." Everyone did as told. Dave and Dirk helped everyone up before climbing themselves, followed by Grace, who wouldn't let anyone be closer to the ground then her, the heartless bastered.

They sat there for 15 minutes of solid silence before Breeze spoke up, confused. "Why are we in a tre-" "SH!" Grace glared up at her friend. "You'll see."

Right on cue, a strange giggling sound was heard, and little boy ran down the middle of the road. He had bright pink hair with gumdrops in it, and his cloths looked like a rainbow puked on him. There were pink swirls on his cheeks and hands that seemed to pulse with a very faint light every few seconds as the little boy ran... straight towards the old middle school.

Dave narrowed his eyes. Where there was one... there were probably more.

The sound of mad laughter rang through the air as more of the colorful beings ran through the road, heading in the same direction as the little boy. There were boys, girls, trolls, all looking like candy as they raced to the old building.

Once the oh-so-colorful crowd passed, everyone got to the ground as quietly as possible. "Alright. Stay close, weapons at the ready at all times. Quiet as possible, and stay with your partner." Grace snapped. Taye and Kaylee were holding hands, weapons in the other as they stuck close. Dirk and Jake were partners, Dave with John, Roxy with Bree, Rose with Kanaya, Gage with Jade and Breeze while Grace stayed at the edge of the group on her own.

They began walking again, cautious. They only met 3 or four tricksters, one of which got suspiciously close to Taye but was killed off with the others. The bodies were left to rot. She finally stood up, grabbing a bag and putting in first aid supplies and a few water bottles, along with knives, a gun, and some ammo.

Jake looked up at her. "What are you doing?" "I'm going back. As much as I hate those assholes, they don't deserve to be one of those things," Grace said, glancing at them. "That's a very unwise choice, my dear," Kanaya said, holding onto Roses hand. 

"Besides, the doors already locked up tight so nothing can get in or out, and it takes a few minutes to lock again. If you DID find people, then you might bring zombies back with you." Rose added on. Grace was silent before she set the bag down gently and turned to face the group, her face in an angry glare. 

Gage shook his head. "Well, i'm fucking hungry." John looked at the curly haired boy, eyes wide. "How are you hungry after that?" Gage laughed, smiling. "I'm fat. I'm always hungry." "Your not fat, idiot," Bree laughed, following him into the kitchen with Breeze.

In the dining room, Taye could be heard whispering calming words to his girlfriend- they both sounded like they were crying, so no one bothered them.

Jake was half asleep, head on Dirk's lap as the two boys dozed. Dave was sprawled on the floor, John a few feet away, while Rose and Kanaya snuggle on a couch. Jade was sitting on a chair, and despite being more dog-like, she was petting the black cat names Lucifer, who was purring. Taye and Kaylee came in, falling asleep on a couch.

Gage, Bree, and Breeze came back in after eating and snatched some beanbag chairs, falling asleep.

 

 

Outside, Grace was sitting on the roof of the house, watching the school lights in the distance. It wasn't far from the house, but if the Tricksters hadn't already tried attacking it, they probably wouldn't come back. You could hear the colorful, zombie like creatures pounding on the door and outside of the old school from here, their laughing faintly echoing through the air- and then the screaming started.

A faint, metallic 'thump' was heard, and the screams started pouring into the night air as the tricksters attacked the people inside, and Grace couldn't do anything. It was kinda funny. That place and the people inside had taunted her, jabbing at her for her sexuality, for what she looked like, what she liked. 'They drove her away, and I don't even know if she's alive,' Grace thought, biting her lip as she kept watch, listening to the screams and mad laughter coming from the place that had once been her own hell. Now, most of the people she hated were turning into those candy freaks. Those Tricksters.

Grace felt slightly awful. It didn't matter how much she hated them. They were other living, breathing beings. 'I should have helped them. I should've gone back and-' Her though was cut off as a loud scream and laughter was heard, and a huge smile crept on her face as her black-dyed hair flickered baby blue, before turning pink, then green, then yellow, before she shook her head, confused, and her hair returned to normal.

It was dawn by the time all the screams stopped, and the laughter was growing fainter, meaning the Tricksters were getting further away- and hopefully outta town- so Grace headed inside, not surprised to see everyone passed out on the first floor.

She couldn't help but smile. She'd kept a few people alive, and for now, they accepted her and her friends. That's all that mattered right now, and that made her smile as Grace went upstairs and into her room. No one else was allowed to come upstairs unless she gave them permission, and so far, no one had broken that rule. Not in six months.

After closing her door, Grace flopped on her bed, deciding to try and get some sleep. As she felt herself drifting away, a small giggle escaped her lips and her hair flashed like the rainbow before returning to normal and she drifted into her dreamland, which was now filled with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know, I know, I'm an asshole, deal with it. I was reading a Zombiestuck fanfic earlier, and Idk what I was reading,  but I remembered something  about the zombies being kinda like Tricksters, only they had candy insides or some shit, so yea. This happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking the chapters from wattpad an placing there here. so yea, updates after the next few chapters will probably be slow.

The group woke up around 9 AM, and were hungry as all hell. Taye and Kaylee were acting a bit strange, but everyone just left it alone, thinking it was the stress of what had happened yesterday. John was disgusted to see Betty Crocker, but was glad to see that it was in a burn box. Dave was drinking apple juice and eating poptarts (what else), wile Dirk was sitting on the counter, Jake next to him. 

 

Be the ironic cool-kid. Be Dave Strider ======>

'God, yes. Apple juice is the shit,' you thought, smirking to yourself. It was perfect, and nothing Egderp said was going to make you stop drinking it. Not even when he said it was monster piss in a bottle. You really couldn't care less. 

Looking around, you couldn't help but feel a stab of sadness when you saw Kanaya with Rose. The troll reminded you so much of Karkat, and you forced the memory away. You WILL find him.

You are no longer the ironic cool-kid. Now your just kinda here, i guess?

An hour later, everyone was laying outside in the yard, soaking up the warmth of the sun when Grace came out, muttering to herself. "Hey, Gage, where'd you move the burn box to?" "I moved it to the kitchen place thing." With a nod, Grace left again, heading inside the house. She came out a few minutes later, carrying the box to the garage before joining the group in the grass.

"Hey, so, uh, what happens if you get bit by one of those things?" Taye blurted out, looking at the group with fear clearly written on his face. "...Why?" Bree tilted her head, confused. "You didn't.....?" Taye nodded, rolling up his sleeve to revel a hastily bandaged bite on his arm that was colored a bubblegum pink. "We have to amputate the arm," Jake said from behind Dirk. The anime-shade wearing Strider had put his boyfriend behind him; protecting him from any potential danger.

"I don't want to loose my arm!" Taye protested, Kaylee nodding in agreement. Both their faces had tears dripping down and landing on the grass as they thought about loosing the other. "You have to, idiot!" Dave agreed with Dirk, standing up. The fight continued until Grace spoke up. "Shut the fuck up. We can't amputate his arm." The sighs of the other were cut off by her next statement. "It's too late fr him, anyway. Cutting off an arm won't be able to save him now."

Kaylee was shaking her head, not wanting to believe the words, while Taye his his face in her shoulder, sobbing as Grace continued. "He's already infected. He's going to turn into a Trickster."

Breeze sniffled, and their close friends were trying to deny what they all knew now. Their friend was going to turn into one of those candy freaks. Taye was holding on to Kaylee as the couple sobbed, not wanting to accept the fact. 

"How do you know!? You could be wrong!" Taye screeched, angry and afraid. Kaylee was red in the face, tears falling faster. "He's going to live!" Grace only shook her head. "It's too late. Assuming he got bit last night, he's only got till midnight tonight at the latest."

Kanaya nodded. "Terezi got bit, and barley lasted 12 hours before going 'trickster', as you say. I'm suprised that you've lasted as long as you have." John nodded, remembering. The one troll they hadn't gotten split away from, and she got herself turned into a weird as all fuck candy lady with horns. Not something you wanna see. 

Taye had stopped moving a few minutes later, and his breathing was shallow, so they thought he was just trying to stop crying.

Oh how wrong they were.

His hair went to a bright yellow, a lolly pop sprouting from the side of his head as his cloths changed color, turning pastel. Despite her friends yelling for her to get away, Kaylee continued to hold on to her boyfriend, tears flowing down her face as she watched him turn into a candy zombie. But Taye went still, and she set him gently on the ground before standing. 

"I guess he only changed color instead of coming back alive," Kaylee started to say before a small laugh was heard. Taye sat up, a huge smile on his face as he giggled madly. "Hey, Kaylee! Look! I'm all happy now! You can all be happy!" He staggered to his feet, looking drunk. But this was way worse then any drunk could ever be.

He spun around in a circle, giggling, and ran at them. "Scatter!" Rose screamed, and everyone got out of the way- except Kaylee, who raised her arms. "I'm here for you!" She smiled, and Taye lept at her. The Trickster that was once their friend was gone, replaced by this... thing. 

The sound of gunfire filled the air as Jake shot at Taye, but in the panic, he missed.

The pastel boy giggled, tackling Kaylee, and violently bit into her shoulder, making the blond girl scream out in pain.

A shot rang out, and Taye flopped to the ground beside Kaylee, blood splattered all over him. His crazy smile remained, but as the life drained from his eyes, he looked so sad and was silently thanking them for killing him. He hadn't wanted to be a trickster, and he sure as hell hadn't wanted to kill the one person he had left that he loved.

Jake sat on the ground, and Dirk pulled him close. "Shh, you did what you had to do." Jake had shot Taye, saving Kaylee for the moment. "Ta...taye?" Gage stammered, tears falling like small streams from his eyes as he sat on the ground. His best friend was gone.

Be the depression, magical lion. Be Gage=====>

'No... he can't be... he can't be dead,' You think, biting your lip as you stared sadly at the brightly colored corpse. It didn't move. He was gone, and he wasn't ever coming back. You dropped your head to your hands and sobbed, shoulders shaking and not caring who saw. 

You are no longer the sad lion.

Kanaya, Rose, Jade, Breeze, Bree, John, and Dave were gathered around Kaylee, trying to stop the bleeding. The bite wasn't deep, she wouldn't have died from blood loss. What worried them were the candy colors they could see slowly tainting her blood as Kaylee screamed in pain. Because of the fact that saliva and blood from Taye Trickster was in her shoulder, the process was sped up twice as fast, so they had little time. 

Grace was standing off to the side, face grim. "Guys, open the door. Gage... nevermind. Rose, Kanaya, Jade, one of you help me get her to the basement." She picked up Kaylee, who was shaking with sobs; both from pain and the sadness for Taye. Jade ran over, supporting the greving girl by the feet as they carried her down to the basement, where a large cage stood in the center of the room. 

There was nothing there except blankets piled on the floor, a plastic cup of water, and some food as Grace and Jade set their friend down. Grace made Jade get out before helping to stop the bleeding from Kaylee and sewing the wound, wrapping it in gauze before the taller girl fell asleep and Grace left the cage, locking the door behind her and putting the key on her necklace, tucking it in her shirt before going upstairs and back outside with Jade.

The group was silent except for sobs and trying to comfort eachother. Dirk held Jake close, comforting him. Dave was sitting with John, the two of them trying to comfort Gage. Kanaya, Rose, and Jade were comforting Breeze and Bree, letting the girls cry.

Though some hadn't known Taye and Kaylee long, they felt awful about what happened to the girl and her now-dead boyfriend. Grace was leaning aginst the side of the house, head hanging, but not one cry was heard from her. No one noticed the small blade she held in her hand, slicing over the skin. This was all her fault. 

You are Grace=====>

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS! YOU SHOULD'VE CHECKED EVERYONE FOR BITES INSTEAD OF BEING WEAK AND SITTING ON THE ROOF!' The voices in your head scream, telling you how much you've failed the group. Pressing your sweatshirt sleeve to the wounds to stop the bleeding, you stand up a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Four weeks later, everyone was still a wreck.

Grace watched her friends mourn from a distance. She felt awful about what'd happened, but it had to be done. Bree and Breeze were ignoring her as well, and Grace felt isolated again. This was the same she'd felt throughout elementary school and middle school, before she'd found people who seemed to accept her for who she was; flaws and all.

Grace looked away, not wanting to get any sadder. They didn't have time for her to be emotional. They had stuff to do.

You are now Bree=====>

'She's the reason they're dead. SHE killed them!' You glare Grace, who was sharpening a knife as she sat alone. 'Why are they still here.' You try to hold tears back, but they fall to the ground anyway as thoughts of your fallen friends fill your head.

Be the ex-drunk. Be Roxy=====>

'It's times like this that I wish I had a drink,' you sighed, sadly watching as Bree cried. You'd found several things in common, though you hadn't know each other very long. In the time that you had spent with them, you knew enough that they were -or at least used to be - close to each other.

Be anime-shades. Be Dirk====>

Sitting with your friends, you all watch as Grace sharpens a knife before quickly standing up and going to the garage, while her remaining friends (Gage, Bree, and Breeze) cried, trying to comfort each other.

Be the one with the British accent. Be Jake===>

You bite your lip as you leaned on Dirk. You and your friends (Dirk, Dave, Rose, Roxy, Kanaya, Jane, and John) watched Breeze cry with her friends while Grace went to the garage. They were breaking apart at a time when they needed each other most.

Be the troll. Be Kanaya====>

You sigh, holding Rose close as you watch three of the humans cry more. The seemingly more aggressive one, Grace, had distanced herself, heading to the garage.

Be the one in the metal building. Be Grace=====>

Hiding your head in your hands, you let loose the scream that's been building up inside you all day. You hands, muffling the sound of the scream, were soon covered in the tears streaming down your face. All the pain had been building up, day by day, and each night you let them loose; either hiding out in your room on the second floor of the house, or coming to the garage, where you were now.

You crawl up to the loft of the big, steel building and sit on the corner, sobbing quietly as the wood below you grew wet with tears. The pain in your chest grew, and you bite your hand, quieting your sounds of pain. How could you be so stupid. You knew better then to loose yourself like this when the others were awake outside.

The pain sliced through your body again and you blacked out, the sounds of mad giggles echoing in your ears.

You are no longer Grace.

A giggling mess was laying in the loft of the steel building, their hair flashing colors as they slowly began to loose themselves to the sugary madness. The once hair, died black, was now turning a bright, pastel blue with small mints popping up here and there.

The girl's black cloths were slowly changing look and color as quiet laughter shook her limp body before Grace woke up, her blue eyes snapping open as the colors faded. She put her head in her hands, shaking. The stress was getting to the her, building up, and it would only be a matter of time before the damn burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get another one up, idk. Lot's of different POVs though, huh? Hopefully they'll get longer, idk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 :)

Noon came and went, and everyone was just lazing around, enjoying the heat while it lasted. Fall would be coming soon. Once, Jane swore she heard laughter coming from the garage, but everyone knew no Trickster would be able to get in with out one of them noticing.

After being in there for an hour or two, Grace came out and sat with everyone else. Gage, Bree, and Breeze sat with Roxy, Rose, Jane, and Kanaya, talking to the other girls as they waited for dark, while Dirk, Dave, John, and Jake sat with Grace, who didn't say anything. She had started speaking less and less, no longer having long conversations with anyone.

Just as they were about to head inside, Dave froze. "Did anyone hear that?" Everyone fell silent, listening. There was only silence, but it was broken a few moment later by yelling. "BACK THE FUCK OFF, YOU NOOKLICKING BASTERDS!" A familiar voice faintly reached everyone's ears.

Dave bolted to the hole in the fence, running outside with his weapon as he looked around. It took him a moment, and in that time Grace, Dirk, John, Jake, and Roxy had followed him out, while everyone else stayed inside. 

A familiar short, grey skinned troll was holding two sickles and fighting off some tricksters. Before anyone could help him, though, it killed the few remaining candy freaks before turning around at the sound of Dave's voice. "Karkles?"

"D-Dave?" The troll said softly, and ran at Dave, dropping his sickles as the boys hugged each other. Dave was holding Karkat close, tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks. Said troll was hiding his face in the crook of Dave neck, shaking as he griped tightly onto the fabric of Dave's shirt.

"As happy as I am that this is happening, chums, we need to get inside!" Jake said, and everyone retreated, Roxy holding Karkat's sickles because neither the troll or Dave would let go of the other.

 

Closing the fence up and going inside the house, Dave was sitting on a beanbag with Karkat sitting on his lap. Neither of them had let go of the other; always keeping some form of physical contact. Even when Kanaya gave him a hug, Dave held Karkat's hand.

Eventually, Karkat was forced to tell everyone what'd happened. "After we got split up from you guys, Sollux left the group and I haven't seen him since. Equis took Nepeta somewhere safe. Most of all the other buldglickers left, saying that they were going somewhere safe, and once they found it, they'd find us. Before they left, Vriska kinda lost her shit and killed them off before Tricksters swarmed. Gamzee and I got further, and made it here. We thought we would be safe.." Karkat looked at the ground. "But we got swarmed, and Gam... he didn't think they would hurt him, saying they were bros or whatever, but... I lost track of him, and..."

Dave held Karkat close, the troll unable to finish, but everyone understood. Almost all the trolls were dead. Sollux was probably dead or a trickster. Karkat looked up eventually. "They smell awful." Breeze looked confused. "What?" "I can smell them," Karkat said, wrinkling his nose. "They smell like a lot of sugar. Like, a lot of motherfucking sugar. They smell like enough sugar that it makes your teeth hurt."

Gage glance at Kanaya. "Can you smell them, too?" Bree asked, but Kanaya shook her head. "I have not." Karkat looked slightly upset that he was the only one who could smell them, but he shrugged. Dave kept his poker face on, holding Karkat's hand. You couldn't tell what he was thinking with those damned shades on his face.

Grace, who'd been upstairs, came down. "Who wants food?" Karkat glanced at her before suddenly snapping to attention, a low growl coming from him as he pressed into Dave, teeth bared. "Karkat, what're you doing?" John asked, glancing at Grace, who was standing next to the wall. Nothing seemed off, but Karkat was freaking out.

"Ummm..... ok...?" Grace mumbled before walking in the kitchen, and Karkat relaxed slightly, his grey cheeks tinted pink with a blush. "Sorry.."

Dave raised an eyebrow behind his shades. "What is it, Karkles?" Karkat glanced at him before whispering something too him, and Dave's eyes widened, though no one could tell. "Are you sure?" Karkat nodded, and Dave whispered something to Dirk, who in turn told Roxy, Jake, Jane, John, Breeze, Bree, and eventually Gage before Grace came back in with several sandwiches.

They all stared as her as she set the plate down before picking up Willow (a fluffy grey cat). "Ummm... what did I break?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone was still staring at her, and frankly, it was disturbing. Becoming uncomfortable, she shrugged, walking upstairs and a door could be heard closing.

"You've gotta be lying. There's no way that she's one of them," Gage said, frowing. Bree nodded. "Yea. The only time we've gone outside the fence was today, when we got you, and there were no Tricksters. And if she'd been bitten earlier, then she would've already..." John said, trailing off. Everyone knew what he'd been bout to say, but no one wanted to admit it.

"You think I'd screw with you at a fucking time like this?" Karkat snapped, glaring at them.

Everyone shook their heads no before grabbing the sandwiches Grace had made as they tried to come up with a plan. "There's nothing we can do for now, so I say we just watch her until something happens," Rose said, and everyone agreed. 

Sunset came and went, covering the outside world in darkness. After shutting off all the lights, everyone went to bed when it got late. Rose with Kanaya on a couch, Dave with Karkat in a sleeping bag, Dirk with Jake on a couch, Bree and Breeze sharing another couch, Gage on a beanbag, and Jane on a chair with the black cat, Lucifer, again.

Dave, who had an arm wrapped around Karkat's waist as he held the sleeping troll close, thought about what the nubby-horned troll said for a few minutes before pushing the thought to the back of his head so he could get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder what Karkat said *lenny face*. Don't be afraid to say what you think Karkat said; post it in the comments. I cant wait to see what you all think XD. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed awkwardly, everyone going out of their way to avoid being in any form of contact with her. It wasn't much different then what Gage, Bree, and Breeze had been doing, but it got to the point that as soon as Grace walked into the same room they were in, they ran outside or something.

"Calm the fuck down, assholes. I don't think she's just going to casually attack someone at the moment," Karkat snapped, glaring at the three humans. He knew what it was like for people to avoid you like they'd been doing. He also knew it hurt a lot more then Grace showed. 

On the fith or so day of Karkat telling them he could smell Tricksters, they were all (Yes, Grace too.) sitting in the living room, reading, talking, or dozing when a hand-held radio went off. Grace picked it up, and she smiled before her face paled slightly. "I'm on my way. Don't worry, Haley."

"Haley's alive. I'm going to go get her. Stay here and protect the place." Gage and Bree ignored Grace. They wanted to help their friend, but if Grace was going... just no. Breeze, on the other hand, was excited about the fact that they weren't the only people left in town. "Let's go!"

After a few minutes of debating, Grace and Bree would go, get Haley, and come back. "Dirk and Gage, your in charge. Stay on this floor or go on the roof. There's a ladder outside you can use to get there," Grace said, and, because of what they all feared now, no one spoke out against it.

They all sat on the roof, and now able to see over the fence, they watched as Grace and Breeze walked down the road, weapons in hand. While the walk to Haley's house might have taken a bit before the apocalypse, now it could literally determine your life.

"How do we know she won't kill Breeze and Haley?" Gage muttered to Bree, who nodded. "You both need to shut the fuck up. Now," Karkat snapped. Dave nodded, glaring at the two from behind his shades. "You should be helping her. She had to kill one of your- one of HER- best friends in order to protect us all."

"You heard what that troll said!" Bree protested. "She could be one of them!" "If she was one of them she would've already attacked." Roxy interrupted, and Rose nodded. "What happened to her before all this started?"

"Well, at the very start of all this, her family left for a bit, and when they came back, she was a bit... off, I guess." Gage said, scratching the back of his head. "Anytime someone mentioned the word 'needle', she would jump and back away a bit."

"Hmm..." Jake said, thinking. The roof was silent for a few minutes before Kanaya spoke up. "What if she was experimented on? If it went far enough, needles would greatly disturb her."

Dirk nodded slowly. "It would make sense. If what Karkat said was right, then maybe she has some of a 'cure' or some shit in her bloodstream." Jane nodded, and John opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of laughter interrupted them. Looking down the road, they saw two people running up the hill with a bubblegum-pink hair trickster chasing after them.

'Go, go go!" They heard Grace's voice drift up, and the girl running behind her nodded, speeding up. Jane was on the ground first, moving the slat and gesturing for the two to hurry. A girl with long, dirty blond hair dove through the hole, crawling out of the way, while Grace came in behind her, closing the hole up just before the pounding started. "Awwww, come ON, Gracie! Open up! Don't you wanna be happy!" Grace glanced around at the group. "Get into trees and shit."

As soon as everyone was in a tree, Grace moved the slat and the trickster staggered in, grinning. "Heeeeyyyyy!" She spun around in a slow circle. "You could just let go, you know!" Grace simply glared and raised a gun. "I'm so sorry, Breeze. You said you didn't want to be one of those things..."

Breeze's eyes widened, and she took a small step forwards. "But now I do! I can make everyone else happy, like me! No more stumbling around like you actually know what your doing!" She advanced another step. "Besides," The pink-haired trickster hissed. "You probably don't have much more time anyway." Grace didn't reply, only looking away before pulling the trigger.

Bright orange blood spilled on the ground as the trickster fell limp, a huge smile one her face and a sad (yet thankful) look in her eyes. It was clear she hadn't wanted to become a candy freak, and was glad to have been killed again.

Everyone climbed down, Jane blocking the hole with the metal slate again before making sure everyone was, for the most part, ok. Gage, Bree, and Haley were holding each other and cry, but compared to Grace, they were dancing on fucking sunshine.

She was staring blankly at her friends pastel body on the ground. "Ummm, Grace?" Rose said hesitantly. Grace suddenly gripped her head and crumpled to her knees, screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE!" She repeated the words over and over again, no one able to calm her down.

It lasted for an hour, and by that time her voice had gone horse. Grace shook, getting to her feet, before glancing around. Her eyes became wide with surprise. "Shit, sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry..." She muttered, walking away quickly. No one followed, worried about what might happen if they did.

Eventually, they moved Breeze's limp body, burning her like they did with Taye and Kaylee. This was a sign of respect and caution. They wrapped their friends' bodies in newspaper and such, while other they just lit on fine in the middle of the road or some shit.

"Do you think we should, I dunno, fucking check on her or something?" Haley asked, looking at the flames as Roxy nodded. They all went inside, and after realizing that Grace wasn't on the first floor, the decided to try the second.

Dirk and Jake led the way silently up the stairs, Dave and Karkat right behind them with everyone else. At first, everything looked normal. The hallway was shaped like a hexagon, six doors closed doors leading off to rooms and such. A rustling sound from upstairs alerted them of where Grace was, and they cautiously walked through the first door to their right. It led up two flights of stairs before opening to a large room. The walls and carpet were gold colored, with the general messy feeling around.

There were three windows, letting in enough light to see the torn up mattress. The springs were bent out of shape, the stuffing and fabric torn apart. "Umm, guys?" John whispered softly, pointing to a doorway off to the side of the room. There was a curtain covering the door way, but faint scuffling sounds could be heard from the room.

Dirk, holding his katana, and Jake, with his guns, nodded at each other. At the count of three, they yanked down the curtain, only to be met with nothing but a small room with a few boxes.

They sighed, taking a step back. "Nothing."

"Aww, it's not very nice to call someone nothing." A voice giggled, and everyone jumped as something fell from the ceiling. More like someone. A strange, seemingly bat-human hybrid was sitting cross-legged on the floor, smiling. Their teeth were much like the trolls, and it had ram horns on it head in red and black, but the most noticeable thing was it's bright blue eyes. They were glowing, occasionally changing color, but mainly staying the same bright, ice blue.

"Who the fuck-" Roxy started to say, but was interrupted when the demon shivered before smirking again. "Oops, looks like I'm outta time to play~. See you next time!" it waved before vanishing, and the room filled with smoke.

Everyone cleared out of the attic on a hurry, and the door with the monkey head on it opened. "What the fuck are you doing up here?" Grace snapped, glaring at the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, super late, I'm sorry! Anyway, little bit of a cliffhanger(?). I wonder who the fucker in the attic was? *another lenny face bc fight me*  
> Anyway, I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving, or a good day, or whatever the fuck today is.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone shifted awkwardly as Grace glared at them. "Get down stairs. Now," She snarled, and they ran down the stairs, somehow managing not to fall as they got outside and sat in the grass.

Sitting around and soaking up the warmth of the sun, they talked quietly about what they'd seen. "Whatever it was, it didn't seem to want to hurt us," Kanaya said. "But it also talked as if we were just toys; like a child's plaything. They didn't want us to break, but if we do, it's no big deal."

John and Jane nodded. "We're like paper snowflakes." Jane said, and John couldn't help but laugh and make a joke. "Ha! I'm a SEPECIAL Snowflake!" Dave smirked, ruffling his friends hair. "Yea, John. REAL special."

Gage put his hands up to his mouth, making them look like a beak, and snorted. Everyone just stared at him, really confused, but Grace, who'd been sitting off to the side silently watching, burst out laughed, shaking on the ground. This went on for 15 minutes before she managed to calm down and she sat up, wiping her eyes. "What?" Everyone was staring at her, but Gage only smirked before doing it again. Grace lost her shit laughing again, Bree and Haley laughing at the sigh.

John laughed, finding this amusing, wile Jane was flopped on the ground, giggling.

Jake smirked, whispering something to Roxy, and the two tackled Dirk, ticking him as the blond laughed, his face turning red. Kanaya smiled, hugging Rose as they shared a book, smiling.

Karkat and Dave were chuckling, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere in the warm sun.

The fun lasted until dark, when the group decided to go inside and flop around the room. Roxy, finally getting Grace to tell her where the alcohol was, ran into the room with several bottles. Grace glared, and Roxy sighed. "Finnnneee. One bottle per person, people."

Not surprisingly, Roxy finished her bottle first, and after much complaining and small threats (i.e. trying to steal Dirk and Dave's shades), she got everyone to play spin the bottle truth or dare. Roxy spun the bottle, and it landed on Gage as the blond girl smiled widely as he picked dare. "I dare you to put on a dress and makeup." Haley snorted, laughing. "He's already done that for a play." Bree nodded, laughing, as she dug a picture out of Gage's bag.

The curly-haired boy was wearing a white dress, a pink hat, and makeup as he laughed. "I remember that," Haley smiled, taking a sip of her drink before wrinkling her nose, clearly not a big fan of the taste. Gage spun the bottle and landed on Jane.

They continued around the circle, smiling and laughing as they played. As it turned out, Haley was a very, very, VERY light drinker, and passed out after a bit. Bree was out of it a little later, talking to the cats while giggling. Gage was leaning on the wall, hugging his empty bottle.

Dirk and Jake were being extremely clingy to each other, Roxy was a giggling mess alongside Jane. John was flopped on the floor, laughing, while Karkat was still sitting on Dave's lap as they smiled.

Roxy, having finished both her bottle and Haley's, wanted Grace's. She was the only one who hadn't opened her bottle, instead smirking as she watched the group act like idiots.

Rose spun the bottle, her face tinted pink from the affects of alcohol, and it landed on Karkat. She giggled, smiling. "Karkaaaatttt, I dare you to let Davvvveeee touch your hornssss."

Kanaya giggled, hugging Rose close, while Karkat's face went bright red. "W-why would I let him-" He was interrupted by the Strider as Dave poked the troll's horns, and Karkat turned into a purring mess right there. After a few moment Karkat found the strength to jerk away from Dave. "What the fuck, man!?" He growled, trying to get away, but Dave just smiled and pulled his boyfriend back, petting his candy corn horns.

It went on like that for a good hour; dares being tossed around, Dave occasionally petting Karkat, Karkat snatching Dave's shades (the human always closed his eyes right away before snatching his glasses back). Eventually everyone passed out around 11 pm, flopped all over the room.

But all good things must come to an end.

They were woken up around 3 the next morning by the sound of someone screaming bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, everyone! I was staying at a family member's house and their internet is shit. XD  
> On a much sadder note (at least for me) my family has started fighting again, things in the story may get depressing. I don't know how fast i'll update for the next few days or weeks.  
> Anyway, I hope things are going ok for all of you, and please remember that you can talk to me about anything that might be troubling to you. I might take a while to reply, but I will try to get to you as soon as I can!  
> Thank you for reading this, and remember, you're never alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwww snap

The sound of someone screaming at 3 the next morning jolted everyone awake, confused as they gripped their weapons and looked around. Kanaya, being the ray of sunshine she was (#SorryNotSorry) lit up the room enough for everyone to see Grace thrashing around on the ground, screaming her lungs out as she curled into a ball, shaking. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she gritted her teeth together as she tried to hold back another scream. 

Keyword: Tried.

The scream sounded throughout the house and made everyone panic. Karkat's eyes widened as he backed away, dragging Dave with him. "Get away from her, dipshits!" He yelled. Dirk forced Jake behind him while Roxy, Jade, Bree, and Haley hid behind a couch. Kakaya and Rose had their weapons at the ready, standing next to the wall. Karkat now had his sickles out, Dave behind him with a (shitty) sword.

Gage was holding a knife tightly in his hand, face pale as he hid behind the couch with Bree, who was holding a small gun. Everyone had their weapon out and at the ready when the screaming stopped. Everything was silent for a few minutes, and they momentairly relaxed. 

Dave poked Grace with the back of his sword, and Karkat made a weird screeching sound and dragged the blond human back. Grace jolted awake, eyes wide as she stared at them.

"Run!" She said softly, her blue eyes filled with fear and panic. She got to her feet, trying to get away from them before anything happened, but it was too late. She bent backwards at an unnatural (or maybe even Supernatural XD #SorryNotSorry) angle, head touching the ground as an insane smile crept onto her face, her eyes now closed. 

Her hair, once dyed black and faded to a brown, was now turning a bright blue, small mints popping up here and there. Her black clothes were turning pastel, the black sweater she was wearing grew the picture of a two-faced mask. 

By this point everyone had backed away, weapons raised as they stared at the girl in horror. 

Grace stayed like that for a few more moments before opening her eyes, smile still on her face. 

Karkat hissed at the sighed, baring his teeth. Grace's eyes were now switching from a glowing ice blue to a bright, glowing purple, flashing with madness as she straightened herself, head tilted. 

"Finally!" The pastel girl giggled, cracking her knuckles. "It took forever to get control of this thing!" Haley whimpered, drawing the tricksters attention. "Ooh, you're who got Breeze killed!" It giggled, tilting her head to the right. Haley shook her head, backing away, as the trickster giggled and took a step foward. 

Jake raised his gun, shaking, as he aimed it at Grace's head, only for the girl to look at hime, shaking with laughter. "Oh, no! I'm terrified!" She giggled. "Whatcha' gonna do, English? You gonna shoot me? Do it, i DARE you!" Dirk glanced at Dave, who nodded. 

Karkat snarled at the pastel being, his grip tightening on his sickles. "What the fuck-" He was cut off when the trickster rolled up it's long sleeves. It's arms were lined with scars; both old and new. "See?" It giggled, spinning in a circle. "She wants to die! Or should i say He? Grace never really picked a gender."

Gage was staring in shock at his now candy colored friend as he stood next to Bree, the two of them shaking. Haley, on the other hand, made a very, very unwise life choice. She set her weapon down, raising her hands as she took a step foward. "Hey. It's Haley, do you remember me?" Grace nodded, giggling. "Yep! You look sad. Why don't you smile a bit more, huh?" She grinned, twitching, as she took a step towards he friend. 

Before anyone could yell a warning, the trickster tackled her friend to the ground, tearing out her throat as blood splattered, killing Haley instantly. Everyone back off after finding out that Jake's guns weren't working, nor anyone elses. Rose and Roxy held back Bree while John and Dirk held back Gage, keeping them from getting into the fight. 

They were forced to watch the trickster tear Haley apart, blood getting everywhere and covering the pastel girl. They would have killed her, but every time one of them got close, a force field of sorts pushed them back. 

15 minutes later, the tricksters hair flickered to black, and her cloths turned to their usual black again. Grace looked around, confused, and unaware of what had happened. 

"Ummm.... what did i..." She said softly. Everyone was staring at her with horror, and she looked down at the ground below her before jerking away and screaming. Haley was torn apart, blood all over the surrounding floor and some one the walls.

Grace looked at her hands in horror before looking up at the group. She was covered in blood, and it was all over her face. "What have i done?" She looked horrified at herself, at the blood, at everything in her mind. At what she'd done. 

Karkat slowly stepped foward, ignoring Dave's please for him to get back. The troll slowly sat down down next to Grace. "Ummm... Hey, fucknuts." He said, and then began whispering to Grace. Her eyes filled with tears, and the nubby horned troll shooshpatted her as tears flowed down her face. Minus the fact that her tears seemed to be a mix of blood, salt water, and a strange, tar like liquid. 

Everyone stared in disbelife as Karkat comforted the girl, ignoring the blood on his cloths and grey skin as he held her close. Dave walked foward, helping, and eventually they got Grace to go and clean herself up. She shook slightly, walking up the stairs, and they heard the sound of water being turned on in the bathroom before looking at the mess.

Gage and Bree were sobbing, holding each other close. Jade, John, and Jake were close to tears; Dirk holding Jake close and comforting him. John was with Jade and Roxy, in shock, while Kanaya helped Rose in their attempt to clean up some of the blood. 

15 minutes later, hardly any progress was made, and Grace came back downstairs, hair wet and wearing a baggy black sweater with jeans. She silently walked into the kitchen, coming back in with a bucket of warm, soapy water mixed with bleach, and a washcloth before sitting on the ground and scrubbing away at the carpet.

She stayed like that, scrubbing away silently, as everyone milled around, the fear and anger so thick in the air you could almost see it. It took three hours, but Grace eventually managed to clean up the blood and remains of Haley's body, burning it with respect as they all watched her closely. 

Outside, a few tricksters had been attracted to the screaming, and were laughing as they pounded at the fence outside. They wandered away later, but some of the people in the house made a mental note to keep quieter.

 

Needless to say, the next week was really, really, REALLY fucking awkward. Grace had taken to locking herself in the cage in the basement, stopped eating, and barley slept. Through all that, she didn't speak one word, not a noise was heard from her. Working together, Dave and Karkat managed to convince Grace to sit with everyone else, but even then, she stood awkwardly next to the window as Gage and Bree glared at her. 

"Was it quick?" A soft voice said out of the blue, and everyone jumped when Grace finally looked at them. "Was her death quick?" Karkat nodded, eyes filled with sympathy. "It went straight for the throat. She died instantly." Grace nodded slightly, looking out the window again. The silence continued on again for two hours before she looked back at them.

"Kill me. Shoot me right through the fucking face, i don't care. Kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn, shit got intense. I'm sitting next to the real life Haley right now, and i feel awful XD.   
> Anyhow, sorry for not updating like normally. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...............................................

"What!?" Bree gasped, glaring at Grace. The blue-eyed girl simply looked back at them, face blank. It was clear she'd given up on living. "I want you to kill me. Just a quick shot to the head or something. I don't care, just make it quick." John stared in shock at Grace. "Wha- but, you-" Roxy nodded, looking alarmed. "I'm not going to kill another human being, girl or not!"

Grace simply shrugged. "I prefer to go by male pronouns at the moment, if that alright." "I think it's a good idea." A voice said, and the little demon thing that they'd seen in the attic appeared on the ground. Grace rolled her eyes and the demon giggled. "Aww, don't treat me like that. Besides, I came down here to help." Karkat glared, sickles raised. "What could you possibly fucking help with, asswipe."

"That's not very nice, Karkitty," The demon giggled, and Dave had to keep the young troll from attacking it. "What can you do?" "Well, you are aware of how the "Tricksters" can talk and remember certain things, right?" It used air quotations around the word trickster as the others nodded. "Well, she's- sorry, he's simply a more advanced version of them." "How the bloody hell does that help?" Jake said, Dirk nodding in agreement. "Well, he may not remember it, but I've had several conversations with their trickster form. It knows things about Tricksters that you idiots haven't figured out yet."

"So, your saying that we could possibly restrain he- him, we could talk with the Trickster?" Jade said, looking at Grace.

"I'll do it," Grace said quietly, standing up. "Do what you need to do to talk to that thing." Gage simply glared at her with Bree, the two of them turning away. Dirk and Jake nodded. "Alright, get something to eat and we can take you downstairs." Grace shook her head, staring at the ground. "Not hungry." They glanced at each other, but shrugged, and went down stairs. Everyone followed, and Grace sat in the middle of the cage after locking it, trusting Dave and Karkat to hold onto the key for the moment.

He sat there, bored, as everyone else milled around the basement, looking around. Two doors led off to a candle room and a locked office, which Grace said used to be his dad's. It started to get dark when something finally happened. Most everyone had been dozing before he screamed, jolting everyone awake, and not 5 minutes later, the Trickster had taken over. "Heeeeyyyyyyy everyoneeeeee," It giggled, standing and stretching. "Why am I locked up and shit? Come onnnn, I'm bored!"

The demon appeared next to the cage door, waving. "Hey, idiot." The trickster giggled, waving back. "Hey, asshole." Karkat stood next to the demon with Dave. "Hey, dipshit. Anything you wanna say?" The trickster nodded, reaching a hand out through the bars, only for them to back away. "Yea. You smell like cherries." The troll growled in response, glaring.

"Anyway, seeing as I'm not getting out of here any time soon, what's been happening with my little puppet?" The looks of confusion made the trickster sigh, sitting on the ground. "Grace. How bad was her breakdown? I bet it was epic!" It giggled, rolling on the floor as if the thought was hilarious.

Bree glared. "Listen here, you freak-" "That's not very nice, bitch." Trickster interrupted, and Gage butted in. "You fucking killed Haley!" John and Jade held the two of them back, while the pastel being giggled. "Oops. I bet she hasn't been eating anything for a while, huh?"

Jake glared. "What do you know about that?" "Oh, nothing much," it replied, grinning, but it was clear they knew everything about the human's eating habits lately. "He simply can't eat anything because it tastes like shit, not to mention they feel fat as hell, and don't want to live at this point." "You asshole!" Karkat snapped his sharp teeth at it, but the Trickster only giggled.   
"Besides, she's full. That girl- what was her name? Haley? Yea, that's it. Her little friend Haley was quite filling."

"Oh my god..." Jade's eyes widened. "You mean..." The trickster giggled, nodding. "She can still taste the yummy meat! It's in her system now, and most likely will stay that way for a few weeks. She can't eat anything else without it making her feel sick. ANYWAY, you wanted me here for a reason, so speak the fuck up and ask a god dammed question."

"How do you take over?" Dirk asked, his eyes hidden by his pointy shades. "Simple. After some asshat thought it's be a good idea to experiment on this weakling," it said, gesturing to it's body, talking about Grace. "And here I am. I'm stronger then this bitch. Think of me as a better depression."

It shivered, giggling. "Uh oh, looks like someone decided to fight back. I'll see you the next time someone has a fucking question or some shit. In the meantime, I'll leave this as a little 'gift' so she'll remember me bye. Not really. This is for you, to think about the shit this asshole's been though. And to think," The trickster looked right at Gage and Bree. "You two overlooked the severity of her mental state." It seemed angry, glaring daggers at them, before leaving a quick cut on the arm.

Grace took control of her body again as the colors faded to their usual black and she was sitting on the ground, eyes clenched shut for a moment before she opened them, looking at everyone. "So... what'd it say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a bit, stuff got busy, but here, have this pile of shit.  
> This is kinda confusing, with the switching genders and all that, so let me clear things up. Grace decided she wanted to be considered a male in this chapter, so that's what she identified herself as. Her trickster form (idk what else to call it) disregards this at the moment, calling her a 'she', 'her', etc. So...yea. sorry if this didn't help.  
> Thanks to my fiends (who I apparently want to kill off XD jk I don't think I'd try and intentionally hurt any of you) for dealing with my bull shit.  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry that this chapter is shit, I may go back and change it, maybe no. It depends how motivated I feel. ☺


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is "Control" I don't own it

*trigger warning!!*

 

 

After giving Grace a quick run down of what had happened, she nodded. Roxy, somehow having gotten her hands on alcohol and was now drunk off her ass, giggled. "Sooooo Grace! I'ma make some toast," she slurred her words. "Want some food?" Grace flinched. "Not hungry," she mumbled, and Dirk wrestled the drink away from the blond girl. 

Jane and John got Roxy laid down, while Dirk, Jake, Dave, Karkat, Kanaya, and Rose got Grace out of the cage. She glanced up at them before looking at the ground. "Sorry for anything that was said." She mumbled, running up to the second floor as if she was sick. 

============> Be the one upstairs. Be Grace.

You shudder, forcing yourself to puke as you tried to get rid of the meat inside you. It was in your system, and though you could now eat food like every other normal person, it was awful. You didn't deserve it after everything you've done to these people. After throwing up what you could, you lean against the tub, rolling up your sleeves as you looked at your arms. 

Cuts, both old and new, littered the skin. Most were scabbed over, while others were still a bit sticky from earlier in the day. Standing, you dig through the cabinet above the shattered mirror and find a razor, eyes filled with tears as you sit on the ground again. Muffling your sobs, you drag the razor across a small patch of smooth skin, hardly even reacting to the pain as you carved. 

You start softly singing a familiar song, one that you used to enjoy, but now could describe you perfectly at this point.

https://youtu.be/jGALaVgwdc0

"They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold." Drip

"The house was awake, the shadows and monsters.   
The hallways, they echoed and groaned." Drop

"I sat alone, in the bed till the morning, I'm crying their coming for me.  
And i tried to hold, these secrets inside me. My mind's like a deadly disease." Drip

I'm bigger then my Body.  
I'm colder then this home.  
I'm meaner then my demons.  
I'm bigger then these bones."

Drop.

"And though the kids cried out, "Please stop your scaring me." I can't help this awful energy.  
God damn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?" Drip.

"I paced around for hours on empty   
I jumped at the slightest of sounds.  
And i couldn't stand the person inside me.  
I turned all the mirrors around." Drop.

"I'm bigger then my body,  
I'm colder then this home.  
I'm meaner then my demons.  
I'm bigger then these bones." Drip.

"And though the kids cried out "Please stop, your scaring me," I can't help this awful energy.  
God damn right, you should be scared of me." Drop.

"Who is in control?" Drip.

"I'm well acquainted with villeins that live in my head.  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when i'm dead.  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head.  
They beg me to write them so i'l never die when i'm dead." Drop.

"I'm bigger then my body,  
I'm colder then this home." Drip.

"I'm meaner then my demons.  
I'm bigger then these bones." Drop.

"And all the kids cried out please stop your scaring me i can't help this awful energy.  
God damn right, you should be scared of me.  
Who is in control?" Drip

"And though the kids cried out please stop your scaring me  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me." Drop

The sound of your blood hitting the ground reaches your ears as the new cut ooze multi-colored blood. Rad, purple, green, pink, black, orange. Blue, silver, peach. The colors flow down your arm, and soon black invades the edges of you vision. You smile softly, glad that this hell inside you head was finally coming to an end.

"Who is in control?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> Grace smiles softly as she watches the blood flow from her arms, darkness at the edge of her vision before closing her eyes, glad the the hell in her head was coming to an end.

Recap:

Grace smiles softly as she watches the blood flow from her arms, darkness at the edge of her vision before closing her eyes, glad the the hell in her head was coming to an end.

====>Migrate downstairs or something

Everyone was kinda milling around, talking about what the trickster had said. "Do you think we could work WITH it?" Kanaya asked, Rose nodding in agreement. "If what it said is true, then Grace has some degree of control over the body."

Dirk nodded while Jake spoke. "So it's like she's sharing a body with someone else?" "And they both want control," John continued, thinking. Karkat, who was sitting on Dave's lap on a beanbag chair, agreed. "We should probably keep a close eye on her for now. Maybe help her train to keep the trickster away, or at least have more control."

Any further conversation was interrupted by a trickster tumbling down the stairs, looking dazed as the sat up. Everyone reached for their weapons, but the trickster raised their hands in a sign of peace. "Umm, not here to kill you all. Jesus Christ." It rolled up it sleeves, and the sight made everyone wince. 

Blood was seeping out of cuts, both old and new, as it dripped onto the carpet and stained the sleeves. "Yea. Can you fix this piece of crap? I don't really wanna die because this fuckass doesn't wanna live." With that, the trickster shrugged and went limp, laying on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Everyone went into action. It didn't matter if it was currently a trickster; there was a living human being in there, whether in control or not.

Rose and Kanaya were trying to stop the bleeding while everyone else ran about, gathering first aid supplies. Gage was standing there, staring at his friend with horror. He started yelling about how stupid she was, cutting herself so deep, and a translucent, light blue field seemed to burst out from his body. 

Rose stepped back as the wounds began to heal them selves, leaving scars like the rest. Kanaya wiped away the drying blood gently, reveling about 10 more that were now scarring over. Dave looked at Gage, amazed, while Jake smiled beside Dirk. "You can heal everyone!"

Grace, who had been passed out during the entire thing, jolted away, screaming as she held her head in her hands. "No, no, no, NO NO NONONONONONO!"Dave and Karkat tried to calm down the girl while Bree looked at Gage with wonder. 

Grace went silent a few minutes later, shaking while Dave and Karkat shooshpatted her. (She's like their child lol) The rest of the night revolved around asking what had happened, fitful naps, and attempts to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is such a short piece of shit (same tho buddy)! I have an idea, but idk how to get it to fit into the chapter, so here, have this crap. Lol, ignore me XD.   
> Looks like Gage has some mystical magical powers of healing or something fancy like that XD.
> 
> And, like usual, thank you for taking time out of your lives to read this piece of nookwhifging, buldgesucking piece of fucking shit. Enjoy. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter on Wattpad, so this'll be the last on here for a bit!!

Sorry if things aren't written very well recently. I hope to do better soon!)

The next few days passed, filled with slight fear and awe of the newfound powers. If Gage could heal life-threatening injuries, could he heal trickster bites/scratches and save them? It was a theory that they were all dying (no pun intended) to try, but were also scared. What if they were wrong? What if Gage's power could only work on certain things?

It was a risk none of them were willing to take. 

Rose looked troubled. "I think we should go back to the middle school." Kanaya nodded. "We could possibly look for supplies." Dirk and Jake nodded in agreement, cleaning their weapons.   
Karkat was, once again, curled up next to Dave, the two of them staying warm while. John and Jade talked, talking about pranks and traps they could pull on the tricksters.

Grace was laying around, doing whatever, but was always in someone's sight. No one trusted her to be alone anymore. Everyone was a little bit off the edge, so they were like a support group to each other. Whenever she fell asleep, her 'inner trickster' (as John liked to call it) would come out and talk to them. It made no more threatening moves towards them, instead laying around or bothering someone. It was like an immature child. A sadistic, crazy, immature child.

But anyway, back to the point.

After everyone had anything they might need, they headed out, closing the hole behind them before going to the middle school. Though no tricksters from outside town had been seen for a while, they were still weary, sticking to the road instead of going really close to houses. You never know when one could've been hiding out in one of them. 

Eventually, they arrived, and entered where the door used to be. It was dark, but the boarded up windows offered some light. Jade, carrying a flashlight, walked right behind Bree and Gage, while Grace was in the back of the group. Starting the the 6th grade wing, they searched classrooms, janitors closets, everything, using garbage bags to put in any supplies they couldn't fit in their bags.

After continuing through the seventh and 8th grade wing, the moved through the gym. After seeing that the rest of the school was empty, they didn't think anything was there.

As soon as they got close, they heard the mad laughter. They hid in what used to be the gym teacher's office, peeking out the window as the candy freaks milled around, looking like a Halloween party gone wrong. 

The click of a gun sounded softly behind Gage, and they turned to come face to face with several knives, bats, a gun, and 5 people with wide eyes. "Of all the people that could've survived and showed up, it just HAD to be you guys, huh?" The girl snapped. "Wow, nice to see you too," Bree responded in a whisper, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"At least I DESERVE to live, i man you guys are such frea-" Briana was cut off by Roxy. "You guys can hate each other later. Right now, we have to go." Everyone else nodded in agreement, but no one missed the glares the people sent Gage, Bree, and Grace. 

"Stay here, ill get them away," Grace said after a few awkward minutes of silence. She opened the door, and before anyone could stop her, she had already started walking away, waving her arms as she yelled. "Hey, assbutts! Over here!" 

Kanaya sighed, shaking her head while Roxy smiled at the reference. They watched as the tricksters followed Grace, smiles on their faces. As soon as the last candy freak had gone around the corner, the group quickly ran out of the room, heading out of the building and to the closest house. 

After sitting around for 10 minutes, they decided to send a small group back in to see if Grace was alive. Roxy, Dave, Jake, Bree, and Jade would be sent in, while Karkat, Dirk, Gage, John, Rose, and Kanaya would sit and wait. The newcomers of the group, despite their protests, were forced to go. Dante and Brianna were sent in with Jade and the rest.

They headed in, leaving the other half of their group to wait. Not even 5 minutes later, Grace came running out on her own, quickly arriving. "Hey," She gasped, out of breath. "Ok, so we wont have to worry about those things pretty soon, but we need to get away from here."

"Why?" Jake said slowly. "The gas pipes are damaged. We have 10 minutes, tops, to get away before that building goes up in flames." Dirk looked panicked. "We just sent them in there to find you!" Grace looked up, eyes wide. "You sent them back!? Why the hell would you do that!?" She took off running back towards the middle, Jake, Dirk, and John at her heels while Rose, Kanaya, and Gage found any medical supplies they could. 

 

Running through the hallways, Dirk yelled for Jake, panicking. "JAKE!" Karkat was on a similar level of worry. "DAVE!" They ran, ignoring any danger of tricksters as they yelled for their loved ones. "Bree!" "Roxy, Jane!" John yelled. "HIT THE DECK!" someone yelled, and the world around them exploded, flinging bricks, metal, wood, everything.

====> Be the one panicking for his English boyfriend. Be Dirk.

You run around, screaming Jake. "JAKE! JAKE, PLEASE!" Hearing the start of a familiar voice, you turn, only to hear someone else yelling. "HIT THE DECK!" Your hardly able to registered it when you see Jake running, tears on his face. It's like everything's in slow motion as you run to him, yelling his name.

============> Be the one running towards your boyfriend.  
Be more specific!  
==================> Fine! Be English. Jake English.

You run towards Dirk, yelling at him. He's running to you, yelling you name. Ignoring the tears falling down your face, you continue running, hardly hear the voices screaming around you. "HIT THE DECK!" 

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. The pipe beside Dirk explodes, flinging wall and lockers at him. Screaming, you run faster, getting to his now-limp form just before another pipe blows, and the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me now XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea it's been for-fucking-ever since I updated, sorry! Anyway, since school is getting out sometime in the next month or two, ill try to update more!! My computer charger slot thinger broke a while ago, so it's fucking dead. I might be getting a new phone this summer?? idk?? anyhow, ill try and get back into posting stuff again! I haven't given up on writing, but since wattpad was blocked at school *_* I haven't been able to write there. Guess this'll have to do?? Sorry if it's short, shit, and rushed, it's late. anyway, enjoy. I guess!! :-)

Watch Gage. Not in like, a creepy way, but I mean as in like- nvm just go===>

Your name is Gage, and life just got even worse. As if everything wasn't already hell, they got worse. The air smelt of gas and blood, and there was screaming all around. You ran down the cracking hallways of the old school, calling for your friends. Where were they? Was everyone ok? Were you the only one left alive? You yelped loudly as a chunk of the wall blew out, scraping your arm. The floor crumbled benieth you, and you yelped (yet again) as you fell into the room below. It was an old office, the window borded up and the desk ransacked. You stumbled out of the door, coughing with a knife in hand as you began the search for your friends again. Or an exit. That'd be pretty great too.

Be the ironic apple juice lover. Be Dave====>

"Karkat!" You yelled again, coughing as you held an arm close. A locker shard had cut it open, and you could only hope it wouldn't become infected as you search for you little troll. You heard yelling and a loud bang, looking over to see Dirk flying into a wall. Seconds later, you hear karkat screaming and turn to see the troll pinned under a fallen locker and bits of the wall. Rushing over, you helped dig him out before another bang is heard, and when you look over, another pipe has blown, and Jake is knocked out beside Dirk. Dirk, who has a steel pipe dangling right over his head. Dirk, who's probably going to die in the next 5 minutes.

Be the one that might die in about 5 minutes===>

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you didn't fucking sign up for this. One second, you happily running to Jake, and the next, your ears are ringing and you can't move. Fun times. There is some weird voice in the back of your mind, and your almost 100% you know that voice. Who did it remind you of...

Dirk, be the other guy!===>

Which other guy?!===>

Fine. Dirk, be Grace===>

Actually Grace goes by Dan, so...

Fine! Dirk, be Dan!===>

You jolt awake, and instantly grip you head. Ow. No time to focus on your headache, dumbass! Get up! You stagger to your feet, and find Gage first. Enlisting more help, the two of you run around, finding Rose, Kanaya, Dave, Karkat, Bree, and then try to get Jake and Dirk to wake the fuck up.

Be Karkat===>

Dave helps you get that gog-aweful shit off you, and the two of you run up to his brother. After Kanaya and Rose get Jake moved, Dave tries to get Dirk up. A pipe is dangling several feet above the elder Strider's chest, and if it fell... lets just say it reminds you of a roof for some reason.

Be Dave. Again.===>

You stand on piled rocks, cussing as you struggle to reach the pipe. Everyone else was trying to move shit off Dirk and wake him up as you tried to moved the damed thing. If it fell, your bro would die. Not that shitty excuse of a guardian Bro, but your bro. Your twin who was only older by 3 minutes. Your bro that'd helped you bandage strife wounds and helped you get a boyfriend. Your bro who helped to keep everyone alive during this shitfest.  
Your bro that was going to die if you didn't hurry up and move the stupid pipe.

A loud 'pop' was heard, and everyone started yelling. Another pipe burst, throwing Roxy, Rose, and Kanaya into a wall, which crumbled on top of them. Gage was smacked in the head with a piece of rubble and collapsed, while Bree was trying to kill off a Trickster.

Then shit got even worse. Tricksters began pilling in through a new hole in the wall, one of them grabbing at Jake, who was still out. English woke with a scream, scrambling away from the candy fucker biting into his arm.

Dirk jolted awake, and there was yelling outside. Flashes of red and blue shot down tricksters, turning them to colorful ashes. A double-horned troll burst in, lifting rocks off everyone and getting them to run.

Be the double horned troll===>  
i don't know, fucking continue!

Who's this douchbag? Be Sollux Captor.===>

You charged into that stupid human building and help these idiots out. "Move, now! Get the fuck out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chance I might discontinue or rewrite this story when given time. Idk what to do with it anymore, I'm rereading through chapters and it makes no fucking sense. I could compile everything into on and call it an unfinished oneshot? Sorta? idk shoot me lmao. But really though, ideas are always accepted!


	14. VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very, very important message

Hello everyone!  
Gosh it's been a hot minute, huh?  
Sorry about that!  
So I was re-reading the first chapter of this and I barely made it halfway through before I wanted to kermit.  
its so bad.  
honestly this is so shitty and im disgusted in myself for ever writing like this.  
so, to those of you who may still want this story-  
im going to be rewriting it at some point!  
With how ive set it up to this point it will go nowhere and continue to be awful, not to mention I would like to think ive improved on my writing since working on this.   
This will stay up as a reminder that everyone starts somewhere, but I probably won't be writing anything else for this.  
I will add a new chapter when I have the first chapter of the rewrite up, but for now, this is it!  
hope to talk to you all soon!   
:)


End file.
